Colored Panels
The Colored PanelsMetroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide pg. 67 are six modules created by the Alimbics and inserted into the Oubliette. They are the key to witnessing the final ending of Metroid Prime Hunters. Description Before Samus reaches the Oubliette, several Lore entries throughout the Alimbic Cluster can be scanned that reveal the Alimbic Prophecy and what Samus must do to fulfill it. The panels are color-coded and respond to different types of weapons (all of the Affinity Weapons, with the exception of the Missile Launcher). They must be shot in the correct order: yellow with the Volt Driver, green with the Battlehammer, orange with the Magmaul, blue with the Shock Coil, purple with the Judicator and red with the Imperialist. When shot, each panel will quickly spin before returning to position. The panels are not situated within the Oubliette in this order. After each panel has been shot, a "success" chime will play and Samus Aran's Gunship will issue a transmission indicating that a spectral sequence had been successfully initiated. After the first phase of the battle is completed, the activated panels emit colored lasers at Gorea, the behemoth entrapped within the Oubliette, and Samus, the individual who has stepped forward to face it. This transports them to a secret area of the Oubliette, which contains the Omega Cannon. The Omega Cannon is an all-powerful weapon that is capable of destroying Gorea once and for all, while allowing Samus and the other Bounty Hunters vying for the Oubliette's contents to escape with their lives. Not fulfilling the prophecy causes the Oubliette's destruction with Samus still inside. Official data Gunship Transmission Translating telepathic intercept: "Spectral sequence initiated. Photon avalanche approaching cascade threshold." Alimbic Prophecy "It is written that the Alimbic power shall materialize when six frequencies shimmer in the divine spectral sequence. In the beginning shall the darkness be torn asunder by a flash of Yellow Lightning. Yellow Lightning shall strike with demonic fury upon the Greenwood. With a voice of thunder shall the Greenwood burst into an Orange Blaze. The Orange Blaze shall die away to be reborn on wings of Blue Smoke. Tendrils of Blue Smoke shall weave the geometry of Violet Crystal. Violet Crystal shall shatter the heavens, leaving in its wake a Red Stain. When the Red Stain shall vanish, so shall the ancient Alimbic power be manifest." ''Metroid Prime Hunters Official Nintendo Player's Guide ;Fire on the Colored Panels First (pg. 67) :"The way to defeat Gorea is outlined below, but if you want to see the good ending there's something you need to do first. Leap over the yellow, health-draining moat and make your way around the perimeter, firing on the color-coded panels on the wall in a specific order: use the Volt Driver on the yellow symbol, the Battlehammer on the green, the Magmaul on the orange, the Shock Coil on the blue, the Judicator on the purple, and finally the Imperialist on the red. You'll be under fire the whole time, so stay in motion but beware of the moat! watch for each symbol to spin before you move on to the next target. If you succeed, you'll receive a message from your ship."'' Gallery Trocra.png|The green and violet/purple Colored Panels References Category:Oubliette Category:Alimbic Technology